


Money Can't Buy Happiness

by gabrielxreader



Category: supernautral
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: domestic gabriel and reader are shopping for furniture for their new home? Once they have something picked out, reader realizes that the price is extremely expensive and out of the pair's budget, so she's upset and goes with whatever fits? Whenever she gets back to the house Gabriel surprises her in some way?Request: Heya guys, Just wondering whether you could write a fanfiction where Gabriel and reader have been going out for ages and he proposes to the reader with a lollipop ring ! :3 Make it really fluffy !!! ( btw this is one of my favourite blogs on tumblr, I adore it <3 ) xxx





	Money Can't Buy Happiness

“What about this one?” Gabriel sat down on a cream sectional couch, propping up his feet. “Safe neutral tone. Then we could paint the walls a crazy color.”   
“Stains show easy on cream, Gabe.” You reminded him, eyes searching around for something better. Finally a chocolate brown sectional caught your attention. It had wide cushions that were perfect for cuddling on and the accent tables and chairs would look great in your living room. “That one.”  
Gabriel jumped up and followed your gaze. “Chocolate brown. An excellent choice.” You giggled as he licked his lips, leading you over to the couch. You both sat down and instantly fell in love.   
“This is it. And the coffee table and chairs too.” You leaned your head on his shoulder as you closed your eyes, picturing it in your new house. You couldn’t wait to have people over and show off your new place. Also it was animal friendly with the color and material, so Gabe’s dog would love it. So many parties and get togethers would be on this couch, sharing in the memories. And if you ever got married and had children, you could all lounge around and watch some silly children’s movie. You couldn’t help but smile at your daydreams, at all the possibilities.   
“Babe?”   
“Hmm?”   
Gabriel poked your side and handed you the tag. “How much did we budget for?”   
You finally opened your eyes, staring at all the zeros on the tag. Suddenly all your dreams were shattered by reality. “Not enough.” You mumbled as you stood up, leaving your happiness behind.  
“What did you say?” Gabriel was still sitting on the couch, but leaned forward as he held your hands in his.  
“I said….” You took in a deep breath. “...we don’t have enough. Not for this one anyways.” You turned away from him, not wanting him to realize how upset you were.  
“Hey babe. (Y/N). Look at me.”  
“It’s fine. I guess we can get that cream one or something.” You sniffed.  
“(Y/N).” His arms wrapped around your waist as he stood up. “Babe, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s just...I thought….it was….nevermind.” You tried to twist your way out of his grip, but he held on tight.  
“Tell me.” He cooed, but you ignored him. “(Y/N), tell me.” His voice more stern this time.  
“It’s stupid, really.” You turned around in his arms, so you were looking into his whiskey eyes. “I just could see us and our lives happen….that couch’s just…..it’s perfect, but we can’t get it.” You paused, trying to read his face. “I’m sorry, it’s stupid. I know.”  
Gabe hushed you with a kiss. “It’s not stupid. Maybe we can’t get it now, but you know what? In a couple of years or something we can get it then. This is our first house, together, and not everything is going to go according to plan. Life’s like that. But, we can still try to make the most of it. Okay?”  
You swallowed the lump in your throat. “Okay.”  
“So, about that cream one….” He steered you back towards it.  
“No.”   
“Why not?”  
“Stains.”  
“Fine.” You kept strolling through the store with Gabe’s arm around your waist. “Oh, look at that-” He pointed to one in the clearance section.  
“No.”  
“But-”  
“No. Nothing that looks like it’s from Casa Erotica.”  
“What’s wrong with Casa Erotica?”  
“Gabriel.”  
“Fine.” He sighed.  
“What about that one?” You walked over to a brown sofa. It was smaller than the other one, but the price tag was easier to manage. Gabriel plopped down on it right away, bouncing on it slightly.  
“I like it.”  
You went around and joined him, laying back. “It’ll work.”

After filling out some paperwork and getting all the details sorted, you managed to buy some furniture that was in your budget. It would be delivered in a few days, leaving you and Gabriel with an empty living room, besides some lamps for light.   
Both of you sat on the floor with your backs leaning against the wall, with the T.V. across from you. Chinese food filled the space and fortune cookies were broken apart. You let out a yawn as you finished reading your fortune cookie.   
“Think you can stay awake for dessert?” Gabe chuckled as he stood up.  
“Maybe, although I’m kinda full.” You held your stomach.  
“Oh, no. You gotta have some dessert.” Before you could argue, Gabriel left you in the living room as he made his way to the kitchen.  
“So, what has the chef prepared for tonight?” You raised your voice to make sure he could hear you.  
“Something special.” He sang back.  
“Really, Gabe. I don’t think I can eat anymore.”  
“Don’t be a spoil sport.” He reappeared with two plates of cake in hand. As he set them down between the two of you, you noticed one had a lollipop ring on top.  
“What’s with the lollipop ring?” You giggled as you licked the frosting off of the ring part and held it in your hand. You expected him to make some remark, but nothing came as you gazed over at him. His expression was serious, but with a hint of nervousness. “What?”  
“You know how earlier I said things don’t go always according to plan and how we should make the most of what we do have?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well…” He took the ring from you. “...this might not be a carat diamond ring, but it still doesn’t change the fact of how much I love you.” You smiled, grabbing his other hand and squeezing it. “I did plan on getting something nice for you….and still do, because if anyone deserves the best, it’s you. Truth is I spent the money I was saving up for the ring on that perfect chocolate brown couch.”  
“Oh, Gabe.” Your eyes started to water.  
“You said that you could see our life happen and I could too. I want us to have a future...together. I want to make so many happy memories with you, (Y/N). Everyday I want to wake up with you in my arms and fall asleep to the sound of you breathing. I know moving into this house is a big step, but if you are willing to take one more step and be my wife….I’d be honored.” You couldn’t help the tears escape from your eyes as he held the ring up to your ring. “Say you’ll marry me. Please. Cause I can’t live without you.” His whiskey eyes glowed in the light as you tried to form words for what you wanted to say.  
You nodded your head as you spoke, afraid he wouldn’t be able to understand you. “Yes, Gabe. Yes.”  
He slid the lollipop ring on with a huge bright smile on his face. After it was securely on you pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. You started to shake from the happiness you felt as tears kept falling down your cheek and Gabe tried his best to wipe them away.   
You broke apart for air, but he held you close, pulling you on his lap. “I love you, (Y/N).” His lips ghosted over yours as he spoke with his hands running up and down your body.  
“I love you too, Gabriel.”  
After a moment he spoke again. “I’ll get you a better ring soon.” You held the ring up to the light, then popped it in your mouth, tasting the flavor.  
“Tastes good.” You both laughed at that. “Don’t worry, Gabe. Not many people have edible engagement rings. They’re probably jealous.”  
“Glad you like it.”


End file.
